Bridge to Terabithia: Chapter 2 Responsibilities of a King
by Shadow989
Summary: Chapter 2 to my fanfic will try to upload more


Chapter 2: Responsibilities of a King

The next day, Jesse awoke tired with a massive headache. It felt like a huge pressure was squeezing his brain in. He felt he was going down with a cold but there was no drip or phlegm. He could feel his eyes burning as he tried to avoid the light that came from the window.

He went down the stairs and saw his sisters preparing themselves to go to school. He felt he should too as well. He knew he had to get ready to avoid chasing the bus.

"Mom, where's my lunch?" he said as he clumsily sat down at the table his head pressed on the cold surface. He could still feel the pain in his head squeezing tighter again.

"You're not going to school today. I've already called in for you and said that you were sick" his mom said as she held Joyce Anne. He saw his two older sister look at him in envy but never spoke a thing. That was strange this could have been a perfect time for both of them to give a sarcastic remark back at him. Instead the begrudgingly picked up there packed up lunches and went outside the house.

"But mom…." He was about to complain but his heavy head prevented him. It felt like light and noise can hurt him. This was his first time to experience it and he could not fathom why it was so.

"I think its better that you and May Belle should rest for today" his mother's tone concerned and continued "…and I think it would be good to visit Leslie now" she said.

"Leslie" the name hit him in full force. He started to remember everything now. The white walls and nurses, the mud and wound. Jesse's memory stopped as he remembered how Leslie looked on the bed.

He held his head as his brows furrowed in pain. How can he forget, was the experience to much for him to handle that he forget his friend? Has he always been this insensitive as to forget someone he cared for?

"You should not blame yourself Jesse for what had happened" his mom said as he caressed her son's head.

"Bill and Judy wants you to visit Leslie and I know you want to as well" his Mom's voice caring and kind.

Mary asked Jesse to go to the couch to get some sleep. Jesse felt that a good rest might help alleviate the pain for now. He doesn't want Leslie to see him like this weak and helpless. He knew he needs to be strong for both of them now and that it was his responsibility now.

After a short siesta Jesse felt better. The physical pain was gone now but his nerves was starting to give in. He was fearing to see Leslie again. He knew she would be in a bad shape and a lot of pain. He tried to run multiple scenarios in his head on what he was going to do once he was there. One of which was him bringing some flowers and PT and upon opening the door Leslie would be there fine and healthy albeit with a cast but without pain.

It felt good in his mind to be the hero and to take all the pain away. If only it could be that easy. If only Terabithia's magic works outside their special place. He then heard the front door open as heavy boots and a familiar clanking of keys walked in. "Jesse, are you ready son?" His dad asked but he had a strange tone something Jesse had never seem to hear him make while he talked to him.

"Yes sir" Jesse nodded as he walked out with his dad into the car. The drive to the Hospital was quite. No words were exchanged between father and son. He felt his father give a quick glance at him from time to time but he never dared to look back.

The awkwardness however disappeared as they exited the truck. Thus was all familiar to Jesse now he had been here as he felt the same emotion trying to creep back. He fought it he didn't want to give in to fear and loneliness.

"Room 128" he looked at the door knowing that just behind it lies Leslie. He tried to muster all courage he have and gently opened the door. Bill saw Jesse and stood up as he welcomed both him and his father. As the two dads talked about how Leslie was doing Jesse had slowly began to approach her.

"Leslie" his words trying to reach his friend. He could hear the heart monitor beeping which gave him a little relief that leslie was still fighting. He reached out his hand to hers to show her that he is there for her. "Leslie, I'm here you need to fight this" Jesse said trying to fight the tears. He continued to gently whisper the words "I can't do this alone without you a King needs help" he begged sounding more defeated.

He looked at Bill and politely asked as he cut the conversation between the two dads. "Has she woken up or is she…." But before he could finish the question he felt Leslie's grip tighten as he hears her weak voice call out. "Dad" Leslie said as she tried to open her eyes. Bill walked next to her and gently combed her hair. "I'm here baby" he said and landed a kiss on her head. "Leslie" Jesse said still holding her hand his heart beating faster as blood rushed to his face. His eyes watery and could not fight the tears, Jesse Aarons started to cry in front of Leslie. The guilt, worry and fear burst out of his eyes. Leslie turned her head to the crying boy. "I'm sorry Jesse, I wasn't careful" she said as tears fell out her eyes. Jesse taken aback with those words did not know what to do but instinctively rushed in and tried to give her a hug. Both children crying but alas this tears was not just tears of worry or pain but relief.

The following days Jesse would try to visit Leslie. Bill would come and pick him up from school to see Leslie. He would bring some of Leslie's assignments although she was not forced to do them until she felt better but with Jesse's help she did them anyway. Well Jesse would write it all down for her of course but doing the lessons with her never felt a burden for her. When Leslie's parents were not in the room the two would talk about Terabithia Jesse would tell stories of how the people misses there queen. Leslie smiled and blushed at the thought "So, I'm the queen and what does that make you?" she asked.

Jesse was putting all the books back into his backpack as Leslie asked the question. "Huh, what do you mean aren't I the King?" Jesse said wondering. "Didn't we established I was the King remember?" He asked back as he sat on the bed next to Leslie. It was clear that the boy was oblivious which made Leslie giggle. She gave out a sigh feeling stupid and thought to herself that this was why girls matyre faster than boys.

"What's wrong is the neck brace itchy?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah that's it the neck brace" she said her eyes rolling.

Jesse could not have read the meaning behind Leslie's words and tries to reach in to her neck brace which caught Leslie by surprise. "What do you think you're doing?" Leslie said her face all red as her face and his was inches away from each other. "Well I thought…i….oh forget it" Jesse said.

Leslie started laughing as she saw Jesse's face swell up red in embarrassment. "Its not funny, I'm doi g my best here to help you kay" Jesse said frustrated. Leslie felt bad and yet could not help to admire him even more.

"A King watches over his people and the Queen" Leslie said as she gave Jesse a hug. She could hear Jesse's heart beating loudly. His back to her he could feel her soft arms around him and he felt that every word was sincere. But even with what little joy they have now little did Jesse knew that his heart was changing for the worst as it was a King's duty to protect; his heart would protect Leslie from anything from now on.


End file.
